Batteries are extensively used to supply energy to many portable electronic devices. Depending on the power requirement of the electronic device, batteries having various current capacities are offered, some of which may be charged by a charger.
Presently, battery-powered electronic devices, such as two-way portable radios, are used by various users, such as policemen, fire fighters, etc., who heavily rely on them for performing their daily tasks. A user interacts with the portable radio by speaking into a microphone while pressing a push-to-talk button (PTT), or by listening to a speaker during reception of messages. Therefore, it is an important concern among communication device manufacturers to facilitate the use of such portable radios. For example, a radio may couple to an accessory device such as a remote speaker/microphone, which extends the radio's interaction elements, such as microphone, speaker, antenna, and push-to-talk (PTT) button to provide a convenient means for interaction.
A portable radio may be operated from inside a vehicle by placing it in a vehicular adapter. As the name implies, the vehicular adaptor adapts the radio for use inside a vehicle and often provides additional features such as a battery charger, audio and RF power amplifiers, etc. Operationally, the radio and its battery are inserted into a pocket on the vehicular adapter which engages the radio either automatically or by manual actuation. When inserted in the vehicular adapter, the radio interacts with the vehicular adaptor either through a control panel positioned on the vehicular adaptor itself or through an accessory device, such as a remote speaker/microphone, which extends interaction capability to a remote position.
Another type of communication device which operates inside a vehicle is a mobile radio. Like portable radio devices, mobile radios may be interacted by means of the accessory device. In one arrangement, the accessory device couples to the mobile radio and includes an on/off switch positioned thereon. This arrangement allows control over coupling of the energy to the radio by means of the accessory device. This feature greatly facilitates interaction with the mobile radio since a user sitting far from the mobile radio may turn the mobile radio on or off by actuating the remotely positioned on/off switch.
It is desired to equip the accessory device which couples the vehicular adapter with such an on/off switch in order to provide remote control over the supply of energy to the portable radio as well. However, currently, the only means for controlling the supply of energy to the portable radio comprises an on/off switch disposed on the portable radio which requires the user to directly interact with the radio itself, therefore making remote interaction impractical.
One way to remotely control supply of energy is to provide a switching mechanism within the radio battery. Presently, mechanical magnetic switches are used within the battery to connect or disconnect the supply of energy to battery contacts. In this arrangement, a magnet positioned within the radio actuates the magnetic switch when the radio is engaged or disengaged from the radio.
Mechanical switches are suitable for battery applications because they provide high current handling capability needed in the portable radio application. This capability is particularly important in high-power portable radios since, in some radios, a substantially large current (i.e., in excess of 2.5 A) may be drawn from the battery in the transmit mode. However, mechanical switches are bulky and unreliable. More importantly, it is externally difficult to selectively control the supply of energy using mechanical switches. Therefore, there exists a need for a battery which conveniently allows control over the supply of energy to an external source.